


Me instead of you

by JulietWayne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: Connor just wanted you to be safe. [Short Fluffness]





	Me instead of you

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a short fluff! I have to rewatch videos of Connors death scenes and I swear my heart could not handle it. I know it's not as good as the other ones but I thought I'd write this to sort of thoughts out. 
> 
> let me know what you think! 
> 
> Much love,  
> Jules

You knew that the moment Connor step foot on the rooftop, he had calculated the percentage of your survival of this hostage situation. You wished this part of your memory, you could just easily erase but sadly, it doesn’t work that way. Fear and anxiety flowed through your system as your fight and flight response takes place. You saw Connor put his hands up indicating that he is unarmed. 

“I have the diamonds with me, just like you asked.” Connor says, showing the suspect the black duffel bag. You felt the cold tip of the gun resting on your temple. 

“Slowly move forward detective.” He pressed the gun closer your temple, “Any funny business and I will not hesitate to blow her brains out” You saw worry flickered in Connor’s dark brown eyes and followed the instruction given to him. You watched Connor slowly made his way to you. You felt sick to your stomach and you can hear your heart pound against your ears. Never in your detective career would imagine that this can happen to you and to someone you love. 

“Stop. Throw the duffel to me.” Connor frowned as he clenched his fist tighter. Conflicted on his decision, he didn’t respond. “Detective, I’m getting impatient” the suspect threaten. 

“Okay, just—just don’t hurt her.” Connor stammered, tossing the duffel towards the suspect. As the bag landed in front of you, the suspect pushes you towards Connor. 

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you Detective” then the last thing you heard guns shots echoed through the rooftop. 

 

“We are all done Detective [Last Name]” a voice pulled you back to reality. You looked up at the Jericho nurse that was looking after you. She smiled at you, “I don’t see any bruises but shock is normal at the stage like this. Rest is much indeed, I wouldn’t recommend going back to work, give it a few days” you give a feeble nod, not trusting your voice. The nurse’s smile didn’t waiver when she sensed your stress, she understood the night that you have been through. 

“Detective, you can see him now” another voice said to you. Everything seems to be a haze, you don’t recognized which nurses and doctors were talking to you, their faces does not seemed to register in your mind anymore. All you can think about is Connor’s life. You followed the Jericho personnel to the room where they took Connor. 

They opened the door for you but you stopped just in front, your body seemed to stop working, unsure what you would find just inside the room. They gave you that smile again, letting you know that everything would be okay. You felt sick to your stomach for the second time that night. “He’s waiting for you” you gave your body one final push and walked inside the room. 

Connor heard you enter regardless of your quiet steps, his heart felt light as he saw you stood not too far from him. He smiles at you that reach his eyes. 

“You’re alright,” you heard him say. Something in those simple words just broke you down; tears that you had been holding all night, escapes from your [eye color] eyes freely. Placing your hand to your mouth, you broke down into silent sobs. 

Connor frowned watching your tears flow from your beautiful eyes. He’s heart felt like it stop working even though the engineer just recently replaced new biocomponents in him. He quickly scans over your body; his scans showed no injuries but he noticed that you hadn’t moved from your spot since you walked in. Connor unhooks one of the wires attached to his arm, swinging his legs off the bed, aching to reach out to you to comfort you through everything that happened tonight. He knew that shielding you from those bullet was going to be tough for you. Hank did mention that it was hard to him as well, seeing Connor getting shot then just like that, it was like he was back from the dead. Connor can only imagine what is going through your head. 

“[Name], are you—“ you rushed towards Connor, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“I—I thought. I thought I lost you. Don’t—don’t” you stammer in between your sobs. Your heartaches as you held to Connor tighter, he almost died because of you. All because you were used as leverage so the suspect can get his diamonds and he used you, getting Connor shot in the process. 

Connor wraps his arms around your waist pulling you closer to his body; he briefly closed his eyes, savoring this moment with you. All he wants to remember is having you by side and nothing else. 

“I’m alright [Name]. Please don’t cry.” he says, slowly pulling you away. His dark brown eyes locked with yours, “I feel fine, the engineer replaced all my components and my memories still intact” he assures you, wiping your tears with his thumbs. 

You felt his palms at your wet cheeks; his warmth surprisingly giving you the comfort you need. “I almost lost you Connor. If they didn’t get there on time, you would have shut down then what? What happens to me?” 

“Then my predecessor will replace me, transferring all with my memories of you” you frowned, you noticed Connor’s LED flickered to yellow before returning back to blue, “what matters the most is that you are safe. You know that I’ll always protect you. ” 

You shook your head, “We’re partners. We protect each other Connor. You, me and Hank. Your life is just as important. Seeing you get shot was—was the hardest thing” you took a deep breath, “So if they do replace you. It won’t be the same.” 

Connor had never felt like this before seeing you upset and cry because of him. He wished he got to you sooner to prevent from emotional pain. Sure, he managed to accomplish his mission but he didn’t prevent you from crying. 

“So what the next Connor have your memory and would look exactly like you but—“ you gently pries his hands away from your face, “But he wouldn’t be the same Connor that I fell in love with.” Connor’s felt his android heart skipped a beat; he felt happy and relief at the same time. Even though, you’ve been together for 5 months, discovering such emotions like this is new to Connor. It’s like his falling in love with you all over again. 

“Do you know what I was thinking the whole time?” he asked, gently grabbing your hands in his. You didn’t respond so he took that as a sign to continue, “I felt my programming fail when I heard that you were held as hostage. I couldn’t comprehend anything, when Hank told me they wanted to use you as leverage. I’ve never been so scared in my life. Couldn’t think straight, I was scared that there’s a chance that you might get hurt” he frowned, “Yes, I disobeyed orders and Hank will be angry at me but I couldn’t just wait and sit around. I did what I had to do” 

You saw Connor’s fears in his eyes, his LED kept in its yellow color as he explains to you how he felt, “It’s true; I can be replaced. I would rather be replaced than see you bleed to death. Human lives are so much more fragile than an android” 

“It doesn’t matter Connor—It would be just as hard seeing you bleed out like that,” You pointed out, looking down at his hands as he caressed your knuckles with his thumbs. 

“I—I don’t know how else to explain it but one thing I know for sure, when I step foot at the rooftop” you can felt his gaze at you, “All I can think about is you. How much I want everything to stop to take away the fear in your eyes. All I can think about is how much I love you.” Your eyes shifted from his hands to his eyes. 

Did you just hear Connor correctly? Did he just admit to you that he loves you? 

“Yes, I know we have been together for quiet sometime and I’m not an expert at romantic gestures but I thought that I need to tell you this” he smiled sweetly at you. You felt your hot tears surfacing from your [eye color] eyes yet again. Connor panicked seeing tears forming. 

“I—I—[Name] I’m sorry I didn’t mean—“ you laughed softly. Connor tilted his head in confusion, thinking what he could have said to make you laugh like that. Seeing his innocent look on his face, you press a kiss into his soft lips, catching him off guard.

“I love you too Connor.” He felt his cheek warmed up from your kiss, “Just no more heroic acts like that.” 

“I can’t guarantee that promise [Name]” he wraps his arms around your waist once again, “Though, can I have more of that kiss?” he asks giving you a sly smile. You nod shyly, 

“I love you so much, [Name]” he whispers before feeling his soft lips once again.


End file.
